


Home Already?

by Specks_of_Love



Series: Intimacy [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Borderlining it tho, Cuddles, Fluff, Gaster gets handsy, Heavy - Freeform, Teasing, Touching, intimate, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home six hours early was a tad...rare for Gaster. Not that you were complaining. You weren't going to say no to spending a few extra hours with your favorite Skeleton...<br/>Especially if things happened to -somehow- get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Already?

You hadn’t quite realized how unintentionally _effective_ this position was until Gaster had come into your home office and immediately bloomed with a blush and starry pupils. Oftentimes you found yourself wondering if the “star-pupil thing” skeletons did was a natural body function or just something they did as a show of personal surprise or approval.

You had been sitting backwards in the computer chair, your legs bent over the respective armrests with your feet curled around one another like a hook of sorts. The wheels were locked so you took the liberty of leaning back against the desk as you focused upon proofreading the prompts you had been sent through an email. Your shirt was scrunched halfway up your torso and your lower half sported baggy jogging shorts.

“Hey Gast’,” You waved lazily, “You’re home early right?” 

You bobbed your head back to look at the clock behind you, arching your back to do so. It was only 2:23 in the afternoon. “Damn, like six hours early no less.” you snorted.

“Nothing else could be done to the project today.” Gaster spoke up softly, now standing next to you, “The completed sections have to set before we can continue.”

You merely shrugged, “Well I wasn’t complaining. I miss having you around.” You gave him a teasing pout, “I miss my cuddle buddy.”

Gaster’s cheeks were immediately painted with dark lavender hues and he ducked his head in embarrassment. You giggled to yourself as he pouted. “Well, we could have cuddled now. But I don’t think I want to anymore.”

You sat up in alarm as he suddenly popped out of the room. Rolling your eyes, but smiling nonetheless, you tossed your phone on the desk and untangled yourself from the chair. If the skeleton wanted to play the coy game you could indulge him for a minute or two. Making your way about the house, you padded downstairs and found him on the loveseat with a book in hand. 

The snort was impossible to hold in. 

Gaster was a long-limbed skeleton. It was downright comical to see his long legs hanging so far off the armrest as he laid in it sideways. You made your way to the skeleton, snickering as you noticed how pointedly he was ‘not acknowledging’ you. With a smirk in place you stood beside the long skeleton...and then promptly swung a leg over him to straddle his pelvis.

There was that lavender color you loved so much. 

He was staring at you with with eyes. He stammered out your name but you merely giggled. “Y’know…”

Gaster swallowed thickly as you leaned down to hover over him. “You forgot to kiss me hello.”

Gaster gave a breathy chuckle, setting his book aside as his lavender blush faded a bit. He raised to meet your lips with his teeth, shuddering as you kissed and suckled on them. His mouth opened a bit, just enough to slip out the ghostly dark violet tongue. You let out a giggle of your own as you grasped his skeletal shoulders, allowing your own pink tongue to slide out and mingle with his.

Through the muffled moans and sharp breathy grunts, you found yourself in his lap as he towered over you like a guardian...a lustful one with his hands traveling to some special places, but his large towering presence was safe…

Warm, and welcoming. 

Your mouths finally parted, more so that you could allow air back into your lungs. While you recuperated, Gaster took the liberty of willing a bit of ‘help’ into existence. You harshly sucked in a breath as his phantom hands descended upon you, tracing your spine, fiddling with the hem of your shirt, massaging your neck and scalp, or merely tracing patterns along your thighs. 

It was maddeningly wonderful. He knew how to make you crave his every touch, from the simple to the elaborate. He was also well versed in satisfying those cravings...creative bastard.

“That look you grace me with...the one that comes when you experience such rapture from my touches,” Gaster leaned down to give your neck a careful lovebite, “The expression makes you all the more delectable.” 

You shuddered beneath him, rapidly coming undone below his towering body. You slipped your hands under his turtleneck and skimmed up the sides of his spine, tracing the curves and divots as you came to them. The Phantom hands still and you chuckled as Gaster bowed his head beside your own. His breathing was unsteady, panting and letting out soft whimpers of encouragement.

He nearly screeched when you brushed your fingertips along the edges of his pelvis. You couldn’t hold back the chuckles of amusement. The cute lavender blush, his hands either gripping your clothes or halted in midair…

And the _sounds_ he made.

You paused your pleasant assault on his bones when he gripped your shoulder a tad too tightly. You looked down at him, managing to hold back a snort at the sight of sweat beads forming atop his skull.

“You alright down there, Gast?” You asked softly.

Wing Dings merely gave a shaky chuckled before pulling his head up with a bit of effort. “More than alright,” He smirked and you gasped as you felt a phantom hand pull away your belt. “I’d say it’s about time we took this somewhere a bit more...open than the couch.”

You trembled as his hands slipped down the front and back of your loosened jeans, rubbing, cupping, and gently gripping your flesh. “For fuck’s sake Gast’, just teleport us to the damn bedroom already.” You hissed.

The skeleton gave a wide grin and pulled you close with his two real hands.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could...continue this scene if ya'll want more...


End file.
